


ruination mission

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: macguffin orb 69 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Dom Dick Grayson, Dom/sub, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Tim Drake, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: tim comes home one day to find dick waiting for him with a present
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: macguffin orb 69 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	ruination mission

**Author's Note:**

> i had a hard time figuring out how exactly i wanted to write the sequel and nothing ever seemed enough, but then i found this hiding in a folder and realized that this was actually good? and i was proud of it? so i cleaned it up with the help of inky and i'm posting it because i don't know when i'm going to actually write the next fic, if i ever will, but enough people liked the first one that i thought that you would enjoy this one

He likes it when Tim wears blue. Dick doesn't say anything, but Tim notices the way his eyes light up when he wears a blue tie or shirt, especially if the shade of it is close to the Nightwing blue. So Tim does what he can to always be wearing those blue hints in all his clothes, no matter what.

He especially likes it when Tim wears that blue when they fuck, in a big T-shirt or dress shirt, hands on Tim's hips as he presses in and takes charge, makes Tim feel every inch of his cock as he buries himself into him. He wants to take Tim, to own him, and God if Tim doesn't love it with all his heart and soul.

He doesn't expect to come home from work however one day to find a simple box sitting on the kitchen table, tied with a small bow. He blinks as he walks over, taking it apart carefully because he doesn't know what it could be, but Dick got it for him, so that means it's special.

Despite everything, Tim flushes when he sees what it is.

Nightwing  _ lingerie _ .

He picks it up gently, the feel of the silk smooth in his hands and he can't suppress the shudder that runs through his body. He wants this on him  _ now _ .

He shucks off his clothes then and there, because this is his apartment and he can do that even if Alfred tries to imply he can't.

He puts on the lingerie much more carefully than he undressed, biting his lip. He's never worn anything like this before, but. . . . He likes it. The navy blue panties fit him perfectly, even though his own cock is stirring. The teddy — because that's what this lingerie is, blue panties and a silky black teddy — has a lacy blue design at the top of the bust in the shape of the Nightwing sigil.

There are sheer navy blue stockings in the box as well, and black garters with bows on them. Tim is red faced by the time he's done putting them on, his heart thumping with excitement.

He stands on shaking legs, and heads to the bedroom, wondering when Dick is going to come home. He didn’t see any of his stuff in the foyer, but sometimes he does like to hide it so he can give Tim a surprise if he’s there or not.

(Tim doesn’t like to look because he enjoys the surprise.)

He opens the bedroom door only to find the man in question sitting at the foot of the bed, smirking at him. He's wearing a Red Robin shirt that pulls at his muscles, and jeans that hug every inch of his body.

"Hey there, baby bird. I was right about how pretty you'd look in that."

Tim looks down at the ground, blushing as he tucks his hair behind his ears, so aware of the lingerie and how it brushes against his skin, the silk smooth and clingy and so, so soothing. "You like it?"

Dick laughs low, and stands up fluidly, and Tim's breath catches in his throat. "I love it," he whispers, crossing the space between them with only a few paces. He places his hands on Tim's waist, and lifts him back to the bed, Tim falling into his lap, his knees next to Dick's hips as the older man's thumbs make soothing circles on his hips. Dick's hands are cupping his ass, and despite the many times they've fucked, he can't get over the fact that this is  _ Dick. _ That somehow, Dick wants him just as much as Tim wants him.

Tim bends down to press a light kiss on Dick's lips, one that the control of gets taken away from quickly.

Dick's mouth is harsh and demanding, and Tim can only go along with the ride, enjoying Dick's hair in his hands and Dick's hand on his waist and the feel that right now, he is the only thing in the world that Dick cares about, wants, needs,  _ adores. _

He's Dick's utterly and completely.

An unhealthy attitude perhaps, but it's one that likes to indulge in, especially in the bedroom, where he needs the control taken away from him more than anything in the world.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you tonight?" Dick growls when he finally pulls away, and Tim shudders in his hold. He knows that there was a reason why Dick wanted to see him in Nightwing lingerie, but that reason was only because he wanted to see Tim claimed as his. He has no idea what tonight holds beyond the fact that Dick will mark him even more.

"No," he whispers, and Dick laughs.

"Good."

He moves Tim suddenly, so Tim is sitting in his lap, facing the mirror that is in front of Dick. Dick's chin hooks itself on Tim's shoulder and for a few heavy breaths, they just stare at the other in the mirror. Dick is almost completely calm, but his hair is a mess and he’s panting just slightly. Tim looks worse, his legs spread wide and his face completely red. He waits with bated breath.

And then Dick's fingers slowly slide into the panties and Tim gasps as he feels the big fingers slowly brush against his hole, and then very slowly, one pushes in. He can see his face in the mirror, already turning red, and witnessing this does not make it better because he's all too aware of everything that Dick is doing to him right now. Dick just smirks into the mirror as his eyes lock onto Tim's.

"Be good, princess," he whispers into his ear. "Don't want me to punish you so soon, do you?"

Tim would actually love to be spanked right now if it didn't mean that he didn't have to witness his own unraveling, but he knows that Dick would likely just make him watch himself then as well. The only way he wouldn't do it is if Tim blurted out his safeword right now, and Tim doesn't want to do that. As nerve-wracking as it is to see himself in this mirror, already hard and red-faced, he wants to do this because he knows that Dick wants this.

And he wants to give Dick everything he wants, because Dick gives him everything that he could ever want. Dick cares so much about him, loves him so deeply and he just wants Tim to feel the same. Can Tim really deny him?

Dick nips his ear, sending a shudder through Tim and pulling him back into the moment. "Pay attention to me, princess."

Tim nods. He can do this. He can pay attention to Dick.

Dick's finger slowly pushes into him and Tim sighs in relief. This is what he craves. This is what he always craves. He wants Dick to fill him up and make him feel complete and whole. Dick laughs deeply, and Tim feels it coming from his broad chest. "Dick," he whispers.

"Don't worry," he whispers. "I got you, princess." And two more fingers join the first. The three fingers are dry, and it stings and burns and it's just how Tim likes it. He wants to feel  _ Dick _ inside him. A fourth doesn't take long and Tim bites his lips as he wonders if he's going to be fisted tonight. "Look at yourself."

Tim does. He looks . . . he looks . . . he looks debauched. His panties are still on, but a wet spot is on them and the hardness of his cock is clear. His legs are thrown over Dick's, and he can see the outline of Dick's fingers going in and out of him. He's biting his lips, his face red, and he's trying to fuck himself on Dick's fingers. Dick has an arm around his waist, so Tim can't move much, but he wants Dick's fingers and more inside him.

Dick just laughs at his desperation. "Be good now," he whispers. "Be a very good boy."

Tim can do that, he can be a very good boy. Dick smiles when he sees Tim frantically nodding, and then he removes his fingers from outside of Tim, who whimpers at the lack of  _ something _ inside him. He just wants to be full. All Dick does is hook his fingers into his panties, and pulls them down, making Tim face himself when he's wearing nothing but a teddy bunched up to his waist and legs in tights, and he wonders how Dick can find this attractive.

But when he sees Dick literally lick his lips, he supposes that he must be beautiful in some strange way.

He thinks about how lucky he is that Dick is the only one who sees some sort of beauty in Tim, one that he's ignorant of himself.

Dick quickly frees his cock, and Tim can see in the mirror the head of it pushing past his rim, and he shakes in anticipation. He's going to feel every inch of that glorious cock, filling him up totally and completely and his toes are already curling. Dick is watching as well, enraptured at how it looks sinking into Tim. "Alright, princess," he says. "Watch carefully."

Tim nods.

Dick lifts Tim up, almost off his cock, and then brings him back down again, startling a whine out of Tim as he feels the air leaving his body and his stomach drops, and he leans his head back, keeping an half-lidded gaze on the mirror that's so, so important to Dick.

Dick does it again, and Tim loves this. He loves how controlling and demanding Dick is. His hand reaches behind him, and he grabs Dick's hair. Lightly, but still away for him to get some grounding because he already feels like he's going to float away between Dick's strong chest pressed up against his back, and easily being able to see himself in the mirror, desperate and needy and if Tim can say it, gorgeous.

He actually looks good, he looks attractive, and he's not sure how to feel about it. Dick is always telling him that this is the case, but it's so hard to believe him. He has to wonder now if it's actually the truth.

"Dick," he whines. "Fuck me."

Dick laughs. "What do you think I'm doing, princess?" He pushes into Tim, making sure that Tim is taking all of him inside. Dick grabs Tim's other hand, the one that's not holding a loose grip in his hair, and brings it to feel around the rim of his hole, where Dick's thick cock is making him more complete than he's ever felt in his life. 

" _ Harder, _ " he mewls.

"God, princess," Dick whispers in that low, deep voice of his. "You really are such a needy slut." Tim turns bright red because Dick's right, and Tim can't feel any sort of shame. He just wants Dick to fuck him harder. And thank God, Dick gives Tim exactly what he wants.

Before he can comprehend, Tim's lifted up off his cock, twisted in Dick's lap so they're facing each other, and only a moment later, Dick is pressing Tim against the mirror, and he can feel the cool glass through his teddy and his legs are wrapped around Dick's waist as he pushes back and fucked  _ hard,  _ Tim's arms wrapped around Dick's neck as the older man's hands are planted against the mirror, making sure that Tim is taking everything that Dick feels like giving him. And Tim can take so much.

"Thank you," he breathes out. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He pulls back just enough to plant sloppy kisses all over Dick's face, catching his lips last of all, messy and a little awkward and Tim still feels like he uses too much teeth when he kisses, but Dick doesn't seem to mind, and kisses him back just as eagerly. His hands move from around his neck to cupping Dick's face and he can't help but smile as he kisses Dick, because this is the best moment, the moment where he and Dick can't contain their joy.

When he can show Dick how happy he is to be in his arms, his bed, his  _ life. _

Tim doesn't know how long it is before Dick comes inside him, but he clenches around the twitching cock, rolling his eyes back as the sheer pleasure overwhelms him. He comes untouched, his head hitting the mirror as he shakes in Dick's arms, the coolness of the mirror only a little relief compared to the heat the rest of his body is in.

And Tim knows the night is only just beginning, because they hardly ever stop at just one fuck.

Indeed, Tim is already being laid down on the bed, his legs arranged so the cooling cum can leak out of him slowly so Dick can watch. A blindfold is being tied around his eyes, and his wrists are bound. A shaky breath escapes him as his entire body tenses in anticipation, and he can feel his hole fluttering and the cum leaving him faster.

"Alright, princess," Dick says, only a little breathless and Tim slightly hates him for being so cool when Tim is already fraying at the edges. "Your choice. I can eat you out until you're completely clean, or I can plug you up and come back to you later with some fun toys."

"Both," he gasps out.

"Both?" Dick asks, his tone teasing and again, Tim slightly hates him. "Aren't you needy?"

It makes his cheeks flush with embarrassment, but Tim rolls over and wiggles his ass, hoping he doesn't look nearly as ridiculous as he feels. Based on Dick's growl, he thinks he pulls it off. His asscheeks are spread apart and Dick's tongue is licking across his hole in seconds.

He squeaks, wishing he can slap a hand over his mouth, but knowing that Dick won't allow that. Dick likes to hear all the noises that he makes, and he really won't like that Tim is trying to hide those sounds from him.

He wants to make sure that he's pleasing Tim constantly.

Dick continues lapping around his hole, wiggling his tongue into Tim's body and eating out all the cum that Dick had just put in there, making Tim's face turn firetruck red.

This isn't the first time Dick has done this, but Tim still can't get over how filthy it makes him feel and how much it turns him on. He shoves his face into the pillow, forcing himself to keep his mouth open so Dick can hear all the whines and pleas that escape him.

"God, princess, you taste delicious," Dick whispers, and Tim moans at how the words vibrate inside him. "It makes me feel so special that I'm the only one who's ever tasted you."

It makes Tim feel so special that Dick only seems to want to taste him, that despite the long list of lovers, he still puts Tim at the top. A finger slides into Tim, and he whimpers as he clenches around it. Dick wiggles it, and Tim resists the urge to roll his eyes because he knows that Dick is just doing that to annoy him. A second finger is added, and Tim sighs. He presses his face into the pillow, pushing his ass back into Dick's fingers.

"Well, aren't we being a little brat right now?" Dick laughs above him. "A demanding little slut?"

God, Tim loves it when Dick gets mean like this. He's always so sweet afterwards, but sometimes Tim wants to be told that he's a dirty little slut and that being fucked until he can barely think. And he knows that Dick enjoys it when he's a brat. Because then it means that Dick can really take him apart.

"Well," Dick whispers. "I got just the thing for you." Tim waits with anticipation as Dick rummages in the drawer, and then slowly slides a thick plug into him. He gasps, pressing his face into the thick pillow, pressing his ass back into Dick's hand and the plug. He whines as Dick makes sure that it's nestled inside him. "Princess, you're so, so pretty," Dick tells him. "How can you be so pretty?"

Tim turns red at the praise, feeling the heat in his cheeks. He loves it when Dick calls him pretty. He never wants to say it, but he could live his entire life as Dick's pretty princess, Dick taking complete control of him every single night.

"Now," Dick whispers, "what should I do to you now?"

Tim worries his lips, unable to focus when there's so many things that he wants Dick to do to him. Normally, Dick doesn't let him choose beyond a this or that question, so having this question rage in his head is too much.

Until one thing is dragged to the forefront of his mind.

"I want you to fuck me in the ass with the plug still inside me."

He can't see Dick, but the dark laughter coming from the man tells him all that he needs to know.

A finger slides into him next to the plug, and then a second one. Tim bites the pillow again, but his eyes roll back in his head as sheer fullness fills him up. It's not a cock yet, but Tim knows that it's going to be soon enough. And he's not going to be able to control himself as soon as he feels both the pleasure and the pain of having two things inside him at once.

He had hated having that orb inside him, but the way he felt when he had both it and Dick's entire hand in him had caused him to nearly black out with that strange mix of pain and pleasure. There was nothing in this world that really compared to it, and Tim wants to experience that again.

A third finger is inside him, and Dick is stretching him out, just enough. It's not long before Tim feels the head of his cock nudging into his entrance, and he gasps, wanting to hold onto something, but having nothing to actually hold onto.

Dick's hands are on his hips, and Tim gasps, a sound that turns into a higher and higher whine as Dick inches in. It doesn't take long before the man is fully sheathed inside him, but for Tim it feels like it took forever. Dick stills for a moment as he lets Tim get accustomed to having more than one thing fully inside him for the first time in weeks, and only the second time in his life. "Dick," he whispers, pressing back just a little so that Dick knows that he's ready to be taken. "Please fuck me."

His voice breaks on a sob at that last word, and Dick bends down, pressing his chest against Tim's back, and he involuntarily shivers at how broad and big Dick is, at how he can easily cover Tim. The older man presses a light kiss to Tim's cheek , and then pulls out before he slams back in.

The only way to describe the sound that just left Tim is  _ yelp. _ It's higher than he would like and just as high as Dick would, and Tim wants to bite his lip close so that he can't make anymore of those sounds, but he knows that Dick wouldn't like that. He forces his mouth to be open, letting sounds escape him because he knows that the growls and grunts that he'll get in return, at a Dick who's so happy to have him at his command that he makes Tim feel like the most precious and perfect thing in the world.

The toy is moving inside Tim, rocking with Dick's own thrusts, hard and immovable where Dick is . . . well, he's hard, but not like the toy. Dick is a human heat and a gorgeous man and it's a blessing that Tim is speared on his cock like he is, and he doesn't want to change that for the world. The toy is merely filling him up, making him all the more aware of how  _ good _ Dick is.

Tim's mind starts to drift, taking him to a place that he doesn't know how to define other than it's a place of complete and total peace. It's subspace. He looked up the term after the first time they had sex, and it's the best thing that Tim can feel in the world. It takes him away from everything bad in the world, from his thoughts that hammer at his head, from everything that seeks to control him.

Everything that wants to control him except Dick.

His thoughts are Dick and peace and the feeling of complete and total satisfaction.

It's like a bright light with Tim, and he can feel the moment he hits it, when he comes yet again this night.

He's still being fucked, but it doesn't feel quite real anymore. Dick comes not long after, and it feels right.

He's aware of Dick brushing hair out of his face, and pressing another kiss on his cheek. "Princess, you gone?"

He nods, vaguely aware of everything going on around him, but not really able to understand much of them. He just knows that Dick is here, and he's going to take care of him.

The blindfold is untied from his eyes, but Tim's eyes are closed and he doesn't feel like opening them. Dick is starting to clean up, but Tim isn't really needed for this part, so he lets himself fall off into sleep, yawning before the blissful darkness takes him over.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://niewanyin.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/niewanyin)
> 
> i appreciate comments, and don't mind constructive critique or pointing out SPAG errors!


End file.
